


Different Isn't Bad.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: You save Sam and Dean, Dean thinks there is something evil about you but Cas protects you and Sam grows fond of you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Clairese! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

I loved the dark, it was the only way that I could travel without attracting attention to myself. I was walking through a long abandoned stretch of road on my way to a no where town in Kentucky when I heard a car coming. I never hitch hiked, it wasn't safe and I really didn't do peopling very well. I watched the car drive past, a black muscle car, then I watched it stop and I grimaced as it backed up. I kept walking and looking forward as the window rolled down.  
"Hey." A male voice called and I just ignored it. "Do you need a ride?"   
"No thanks!" I called back and kept going. I heard the car roll and I sighed.  
"It's going to rain soon." The man called out and I turned to look at him. My head was inside my hood and I knew that he wouldn't be able to see anything incriminating.   
"I'm fine." I replied and then another voice spoke, the driver.   
"Leave it Sammy, she doesn't want a ride." I nodded and kept walking, ignoring the frown in 'Sammy's' face. The car drove off and I let out a sigh of relief. It was a beautiful car though. No other cars stopped for me, and it did in fact start raining but I didn't mind. I climbed a tree in the woods outside of town and got comfortable as the sun came up, I slept during the day, it was better that way. I waited until it was almost 9 o'clock in the evening before I headed into town. I put on my glasses and pulled out my cane so that I could go into the gas station and get some food. If I acted blind no one questioned why I had on sunglasses, an act I learned really quick. I grabbed enough food and water for a few days and headed up to the check out. I answered some questions from the cashier before I headed back into the town, I walked for a while before I found a park and took a break to eat. I never stayed in one place for long and true enough I took off anf camped the next day in another patch of woods. I had enough food left that I didn't have to stop in the next town so I just kept going, there was a town up ahead but I felt uneasy and I kept looking around to make sure I wasn't being watched. This place gave me the creeps. I practically ran through the tiny town until I was on the outskirts and I saw a familiar black car parked by a barn.   
"Don't you touch him!" I heard what sounded like the drivers voice yell out.  
"Dean I'm fine, stop struggling!" 'Sammy' replied and I frowned. I heard at least two more people breathing in the building and I crept forward to peek into the barn. I couldn't see inside.   
"What are you doing to him?" Dean shouted as Sammy cried out and I sighed as I took off my backpack and left it by the car. I went back to the barn door, it was open enough for me to slip through. I slunk forward until I saw two men tied back to back and there was a man standing in front of one of them, he was cutting into his arm and the other man was trying to see what was going on. I held up my arms and felt the power within me burst out as the guy with the knife flew into the wall. He hit hard enough to be knocked out and then a woman bolted forward, she flung her knife at me and as it hit its mark in my leg I flung her into the other wall, she busted through the wall of the barn and I didn't see her move so I crept towards the two men who were tied up.  
"What the hell just happened Sammy?"  
"I-I don't know, they both just-" He broke off when he saw me and I realized that my hood wasn't up. "Was that you?" He asked as I approached him.  
"Yeah, I heard you two yelling from outside." I grabbed the knife, tugged it out of my leg and stepped forward, and when he tensed I shook my head. "I'm going to cut you loose." He looked doubtful but let me do it. Dean turned around, I watched his eyes widen and pulled his gun on me.   
"What the hell are you?" He demanded and I felt my tail twitch.   
"I helped you, I didn't hurt you." I told him and he still left his gun trained on me.   
"What. Are. You?" He asked again and Sammy stepped between us.  
"Dean. She's right, she helped us." I heard one of the captors moving around and I took that moment to run, Sammy and Dean had been distracted and I bolted outside. I grabbed my backpack and took off down the road, I heard someone running behind me but I just kept going. I felt something barrel into me and we both went down.   
"I didn't do anything wrong!" I cried out as I looked up at Dean.   
"Then why did you run?" He asked as he tied my hands together. I felt my eyes well up and I sighed.   
"You were going to shoot me. I know what you are and what you see hunter." He looked at me and I saw something flash in his eyes before he pulled a blank expression and tugged me to my feet. I knew what he thought I was, a monster. I had cat like traits, ears, a tail, reflexes and blue cat shaped eyes, I could control air as well and that made me a monster to people like him. Dean pulled me to my feet and shoved me forward, back towards the barn. I went with him and we met Sammy by the car.   
"Dean, really?" He asked and I started to feel woozy, my leg was killing me and I knew that I had lost a lot of blood. I gripped the edge of the car and then I passed out as I heard Sammy yell out "Catch her!"  
  
I woke up somewhere that smelled like dust and I let out a sneeze. "Bless you." I jumped as a voice responded and I cracked my eye open. He was sitting by the bed I was tied to, he had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and a plaid shirt on. He looked kind.   
"Little late for that, don't you think?" I replied and he gave me a small smile.   
"What's your name?" I furrowed my brow at him and I wiggled my ears.  
"Y/N."   
"I'm Sam." Huh not Sammy.   
"Where's the linebacker?" He looked confused. "The other guy, Dean?"   
"He's on the upper level." I looked up and all I saw was brick, this place looked like a dungeon and then I felt myself beginning to panic. It was a dungeon, there was shackles on the wall.   
"Where am I?" I asked in a high pitch voice, I was scared.  
"I can't tell you that, I'm supposed to get Dean when you wake up." I sighed and looked at him.   
"How much is this going to hurt?" I asked him and he frowned.  
"No, I don't think he wants to hurt you."  
"You're hunters, I'm a monster right? What else is there?" I asked him and he looked at me for a long minute before he stood up and untied me from the bed. I rubbed my wrists and looked away from him as he walked out of the room. He was gone for a few minutes and then the door opened again, Dean came in this time.   
"You untied her Sammy? She can move people with her freakin' hands!" He said in an angry tone. His whole body was hostile, he was shorter than Sam but still tall, he had lighter brown hair, bright green eyes and he was also in a plaid shirt. He had a knife in his hand and a gun in his waist band which Sam didn't have. I shrank away from the anger in his tone and he just watched me.   
"She didn't need to be tied up Dean." Sam replied and Dean scoffed.   
"What are you?" Dean asked me and I looked at him without replying. He frowned and stepped closer to me, I watched him and knew what he was thinking.   
"I'm not a monster, I've never killed anyone." He gave me a cold look.  
"Hurt anyone?" I looked away. "Thought so."  
"If I hadn't you and Sam would be dead." I told him and he just ignored me.   
"It's dangerous Sam we should just get rid of it."  
"Dean she has a name, and she's right, she did save us." Sam tried to reason but Dean shook his head.   
"I'll take care of it, go see if we have another case."   
"No Dean."   
"Go. Now." He told Sam as he pulled his gun out. I shrank against the wall and tried not to cry. I wasn't going to prove him right, I'm not a monster and I won't hurt him. He pointed the gun at me.  
"Dean. She isn't even defending herself!" Sam exclaimed and Dean scoffed. There was a rustling sound but I didn't look up because I was waiting for the gun to go off.  
"Dean, don't." Another voice rang out and I looked up at the man who spoke.   
"Castiel?" I spoke and he looked at me.   
"Hello Y/N." He gave me a smile and I gave him one back.  
"You know this thing Cas?" Dean asked and Castiel frowned at him.   
"She is my friend and her name is Y/N."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your friend?" Dean asked in an angry voice and Castiel came to hug me, I returned it softly and he frowned at me.   
"You're hurt." He turned to Dean. "Did you hurt her?" He asked him as he touched my forehead and healed my leg.   
"Not yet." I muttered as Dean said a surly  
"No." Cas held out his hand for me to stand up and Dean kept his eyes locked on me. "What is she?" He asked Cas and I sighed.  
"She is human Dean, her father angered a witch and she got punished for it. You can not harm her, she is meant for great things." Cas replied "Why do you have her down her?" He asked and I answered for Dean.  
"He saw a monster that needed to be chained up. Can you get me out of here now Cas?"   
"You're not leaving!" Dean called out and Sam stepped closer to me.   
"Where would you go?" Sam asked in a soft voice.   
"Far from you two." I muttered and I felt Cas put a hand on my shoulder.   
"Dean isn't always rational Y/N. Allow me to speak to them in private, then I will take you where you want to go." I nodded and the three of them walked towards the door.   
"Where's my bag?" I asked and Sam grabbed it from the closet by the door and handed it it me. I opened it and everything was unorganized. "Find anything useful?" I asked Dean and he glared at me before they stepped out the door. I heard Dean asking Cas what happened to me and he told them my story. He told them about my father cheating on my mother with a witch, then when she found out she cursed me. I was five when she made me in the image of her familiar so that every time he saw me he would think of her, the air power was the witches ability and I wasn't supposed to get any of it, but since she was so emotional when she did the spell it came along as well. He told them how my parents kept me locked up from the time I was five until I ran away at seventeen, and how I have been on my own ever since. I rummaged through my bag until I found some food, I ate while they talked and then I drank some of my water.  
"How did you meet her?" Sam asked him.  
"She was so broken that she collapsed in an alley, I heard her soul crying out and I had to help her. I saw something when I touched her, she is destined for something great."   
"What do you mean broken?" Dean asked in a rough tone.  
"Her parents were hunters, they liked to torture her and she has the scars to prove it. They were so extensive that I couldn't heal them."   
"Where does she live?" Sam asked  
"She has no home, last I checked she wanted to go to Alaska since it was dark there more often than not, she was walking by night and sleeping in the woods by day. I check in with her every few weeks."  
"What are we supposed to do with her?" Dean asked and I heard Cas sigh.  
"Help her Dean, she isn't a monster and she has done nothing to you. Just because you don't understand her doesn't mean that she is bad. Different is not bad and I think if you got to know her, you would care for her." Cas sounded stern and I knew that he was tired of Dean acting like an asshole. I know I sure was. The door opened and I looked up at them, Sam smiled at me and Dean was looking at me with a look that was less angry then before.   
"How much did you hear?" Cas asked me and I shrugged.   
"Enough, you edit." He nodded and came over to sit by me.  
"How would you feel about staying here?" He asked me and I just shook my head.   
"No freakin' way." I replied and he frowned at me. "Cas, they don't want me here, I need to keep moving."   
"Just give it a chance, please?" He looked at me with his blue eyes and I sighed at him. He knew that I couldn't say no to him. "For me?" He added and I scowled.   
"Fine." I muttered  
"Don't act happy or anything." Dean told me and I looked at him.   
"I won't. How long do you want me here Cas?"  
"I don't know yet, I'll take you away when it's safe." I nodded and he gave me a hug. "Don't be to hard on Dean, he can be kind." He whispered in my ear and I nodded. "I have to go, I'll be back later to check on you, if you need me Y/N. Pray." He said out loud and then he was gone. I looked at Sam and Dean as they looked at me in return.   
"I guess you should have to tour." Sam said and Dean just nodded. I stood up and shrugged into my backpack as they walked way. I followed behind as they showed me their 'bunker'. They led me down a hallway and said that this one was one row of bedrooms and that I could pick one, I chose one at the very end and they left me to get settled in. Saw and Dean had rooms at the upper part of the hallway so I wasn't worried about getting them mixed up. They left me alone for about an hour, then Sam came to get me, I had changed into sweat pants and a mid sleeved t-shirt, my brown hair was in a ponytail. He knocked on the door and I looked way up at him when I opened the door, he was huge, I was 5'5 and he was almost a foot taller than me. He looked down and smiled softly at me.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked and I shook my head.   
"I ate while you and Cas were talking."  
"Oh, Uh Dean made burgers, are you sure you're not hungry?" I nodded and he gave me one back. "If you change your mind, the kitchen is down the hall and to the left."   
"Ok." I replied and I looked away from him, he rubbed the back of his neck and walked away. I locked the door and sprawled across the bed, I was exhausted and I fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later and looked at my watch, it was 2 in the morning. I grabbed my backpack and decided to explore a little, Sam had mentioned a library and I was curious. I crept down the hall and made sure to hurry past their rooms. I wandered around for a while before I found the library, I had found the kitchen and snagged a bottle of water from the fridge. I found the library and jumped when a voice spoke to me.   
"Couldn't sleep?" It was Dean. I shook my head and backed up a step. He frowned and nodded. "Look around, there are a lot of books here." I eyed him warily before I wandered through the shelves. I found a few books and headed back out to the tabled area of the library. I saw that Dean had fallen asleep at the table, his neck was kinked and I sighed, I heard Cas telling me to be kind to Dean. I walked over and touched his shoulder.  
"Dean?" He didn't wake up so I touched him again. "Dean?" I said louder and he jumped up and gripped my arm, pulling me towards him. I cried out when he wrenched my arm and he looked startled.   
"What?" He asked and I flinched.   
"Y-You fell asleep at the table, it didn't look comfortable." I whispered as I looked at the floor and he let go of my arm. "I'm sorry." I said as I fast walked away from him. I heard him sigh and he called out for me but I ran. I forgot my books but that didn't matter, I was not going back for them. I heard shuffling and then a tap on the door.   
"I know you're in there." Dean said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I didn't say anything and then I heard him walk away after a minute. About an hour later there was a shuffling outside my door but no knock so I got curious. I opened the door and saw the book that I had chosen by the door. I looked down the hall and Dean's door was open. _I guess he could be nice when he wanted to be._ I picked up the pile and headed back into my room.  
  
Cas came by and visited me the next day, he showed up around 4 in the afternoon to talk. He wouldn't tell me what he was hiding me from but he told me that he wanted to engrave enochian sigils onto my ribs to protect me. I knew something big was happening but he wouldn't tell me what. He said that it would hurt but that it would keep me safe so I agreed, he wasn't wrong it hurt and Sam had come running in when I screamed out. He was looking at the scars on my midriff and I tugged my shirt down as Dean came busting in with his gun drawn.   
"What the hell?" He asked and Cas spoke for me, I was panting and trying to catch my breath.  
"I gave her sigils to protect her, like I did for you and Sam." Dean frowned and looked at me.   
"You ok?" I gave him a weird look but nodded. He nodded back and Sam was just looking at me with concern.   
"Are you taking care of yourself?" Cas asked me and I nodded at him.   
"She hasn't eaten since she's been here." Sam replied and I scowled at him. Cas frowned and gripped my hand, the next thing I knew we were in the kitchen. Sam and Dean followed after us and I stood there until Dean spoke to me.   
"You're not vegetarian are you?"   
"No." I muttered and he nodded.   
"Sit, I'll make you something."   
"I'm fine. I don't need to eat." I said and Cas just nudged me into a chair and sat by me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and he rubbed my ears. He knew that calmed me, I snuggled against him and he smiled at me. Cas and I had grown close over the years but it wasn't romantic, he was my best friend. I looked up as Sam sat across from me, he was looking at how close I was to Cas and he gave a small smile. After a while Dean dished up some spaghetti and we all ate together, I volunteered to clean up while they talked about a case, I thought Sam would go with them to the library but he stayed and talked to me while he dried the dishes.   
"How old are you?" He asked me  
"Uh 25." I replied and he nodded. He asked a lot of questions.  
"What's your favorite color?" It was like twenty questions, I finally asked one of my own.  
"Blue, why do you keep asking me things?"   
"Because I want to know you." He said in a duh tone of voice.   
"Why? Hunters don't get along with monster." I said as I put a hand on my hip and stared at him.  
"You're not a monster, why can't we be friends?" He said as he got closer to me and I furrowed my brows at him.  
"Y-You want to be my friend?" I asked him  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I want to be?"   
"I have a tail! And cat ears!" I exclaimed and he laughed.  
"I have long hair and I like plaid, so what?" I smiled at him and nodded.  
"Ok, friends then." He nodded  
"Friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Being friends with Sam was easier then I thought, he was kind, smart, and he treated me like I was normal. I never had that before, I think he knew it even thought I tried not to show it. I tried my best not to get attached to Sam but it was hard when he was so sweet to me. He would talk at me for hours about books that he liked, his favorite movies and the never ending push of how great his brother actually is. I knew that he really wanted me to give Dean a shot, but he had no intention of getting to know me either. He avoided me or spoke to me in as few words as possible, I would walk in on him and Sam laughing and he would clam up, or they would be watching a movie and I would walk in and see him stiffen and come up with an excuse to leave when Sam would invite me to watch with them. He made it hard for me to want to remain at the bunker. I was up late drawing in my room when I heard something, it sounded like someone crying out. I headed down the hall quietly and as I walked past Sams door I heard it again, a whimper. I cracked the door open and saw him tossing and turning, he was muttering in his sleep and I felt a pang of sadness for him. I knew what it was like to have no peace, even in sleep. I crept towards him and reached out to touch him.  
"Sam?" He jerked away and I tried again, I ran my hand through his hair and to my embarrassment I started purring. "Sam? It's ok. It's just a nightmare." He calmed a little and opened his eyes.   
"Y/N?" He asked and sat up.  
"You were having a nightmare, I heard you from my room." He ran a hand down his face and sighed before he looked at me.  
"Are you purring?" I felt my face redden.  
"It happens sometimes, it's calming." I muttered "I'll let you get back to sleep." I turned and he reached out to take my hand.   
"Will you stay for a while? The uh purring helps." He looked up at me and I nodded. I sat next to him and ran my hand through his hair as he laid back down. I purred for him until he fell back to sleep, I kissed his forehead softly and then I crept out of his room. I bumped into Dean in the hallway and I stiffened.   
"He was-"  
"I know." He interrupted and I nodded as I tried to walk past him. "Thank you." He called out and when I turned to look at him he walked closer to me. "I never know what to do when he has nightmares, He won't talk about it. You didn't have to help him."   
"Yes I did, he is my friend." I told him in a low voice and I thought I saw his eyes soften as he nodded at me. We both went our separate ways and I thought about the encounter, that is the most that Dean has spoken to me since I've been here. I went back to my drawing but fell asleep after a while, my sleep schedule was getting all mixed up here. I went to make some coffee and bumped into Sam coming out of the bathroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and that was it. I tried not to stare at him but it was hard, he looked amazing without a shirt on.   
"Uh good morning." He said as I looked at the ground.  
"Morning." I muttered.  
"I'm gonna go get dressed." He said as he hurried to his room.   
"That's cool." I replied and hurried away from him. I walked over to get a coffee cup and I ignored Dean like I normally did.   
"Morning Y/N." I looked at him from the corner of my eye.   
"Morning Dean." I poured my coffee and took a sip, then I let out a deep breath. I love coffee. He chuckled and I looked at him. "What?"   
"Good coffee?" He asked and I nodded at him. He was acting strange, almost like he was trying to be nice to me. I washed my cup and started to walk out of the kitchen when he spoke again. "You don't have to hide in your room all the time." I frowned but didn't turn around.  
"It's fine, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. I'm used to being on my own anyway." I said in a low tone and then I left him alone. I brushed my hair, and teeth and then headed to my room to get dressed. I was wearing a bra and some jeans as I sifted through my bag for a shirt. I didn't hear the door open, but I did hear the intake of breath that made me whip around. "What the hell?" I asked and Dean's face turned red.   
"Sorry, I just wanted- what happened to your back?" He asked and I crossed my arms under my boobs, which he was avidly not looking at since I still hadn't put a shirt on yet.   
"My parents, they weren't exactly kind to me and my mother blamed me for making her life hard. She liked whips and kept me chained in the basement, I was the canvas she used to work out her frustrations. My dad smoked so he liked to use me as an ashtray for his cigars and cigarettes." Sam stepped behind Dean.  
"Whoa what uh whats going on?" He asked as he looked away from my chest.   
"Dean was curious about some of my scars." I relied and turned my back to him, he made a pained noise and then I pulled a hoodie over my head.   
"What are the symbols?" Dean asked and I turned back around.   
"My mom wanted to try some magic of her own to try to change me back, she thought that if she carved it into me it would work better." He nodded and stepped closer to me. I looked at him and then away, fighting the urge to back up. He put his arms around me and I stiffened before I realized that he was hugging me.   
"No child deserved to grow up like that. I'm sorry." He murmured in my ear and I just nodded, I didn't know what to say. Sam let out a small cough and Dean let me go. I looked at him and he had a small smile on his face.   
"Have you guys eaten?" Sam asked and I shrugged.   
"We had coffee." Dean answered and Sam grimaced.   
"That's not coffee, that is tar." He replied and Dean shrugged as he walked towards the door. They both turned and looked at me before they walked out. "You coming?" Sam asked and I nodded.   
"Sure." I tucked my sketch pad into my backpack and followed after them. I helped Sam make breakfast while Dean sat at the table and talked to us, yes me included. It was nice, but I wondered what caused the change.  
  
Sam had just left the library to make something to drink and I looked at Dean from the couch. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at me and nodded. "Why are you being nice to me now?" He frowned and then sighed.   
"You're not who or what I thought you were." I tilted my head and he kept eye contact as he spoke to me. "You aren't a monster and after I saw how you were with Sammy I knew that I needed to stop treating you like one. You've been treated like something evil your whole life and I'm sorry that I made you feel that way." I nodded and he stared at me.   
"I don't blame you, you're a hunter and that is what you see when you look at me. I'm a freak and I know that but I just want to live, I know that I'll never be normal and never have normal things but I'm not a bad person." He frowned and shook his head at me.   
"You're different, not a freak. Sammy told me that there was nothing wrong with different and he was right. I know that I have been an asshole to you but I'd like to try to be your friend." I gave him a long look before I nodded and walked over to him. I held out my hand and he looked at it.   
"Friends." He gave me a soft smile and shook my hand.   
"Friends." I nodded and walked back to the couch as Sam walked in, he looked at me and smiled and I gave him one in return. The day went by like that, the three of us in the library until Dean fell asleep at the table. Sam had already gone to bed so I walked up to him and gently touched his arm.   
"Dean?" He didn't move so I tried again. "Dean?" He stirred and I backed up a step as he looked at me. "Time for bed. C'mon." He nodded and stood up, he stumbled and I reached out to steady him. He gave me a goofy grin and then patted the top of my head and ears.   
"Thanks sweetheart, get some rest." I nodded and watched him walk down the hall. I read for a while longer before I turned off the lights and headed to bed, I heard noises from Sam's room and I knew that he was having another nightmare so I went inside. I reached out and ran my hand through his hair until he woke up and he looked at me with grief stricken eyes.   
"It's ok, it was just a dream." I told him and he shook his head and tugged me into his bed next to him. I froze as he wrapped an arm around me.   
"Please stay?" He asked me and I nodded as I felt his tears on my neck.   
"Ok. I'll stay." He started to play with my hair and ear and I purred at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shrugged and didn't say anything for a minute, then he started talking about his mother and how she died, the he spoke of Jess, and I felt horror for him, he had lived through so much. He talked about how he had been locked in the cage with Lucifer and the torture that Lucifer had put him through. I said nothing because nothing that I could have come up with would have been enough, I felt my eyes well up and I cried for him, he hugged me closer to him and he kept talking until he ran out of things to say, he talked through the rest of the night and I listened to everything he had to say. He talked until Dean came busting in.   
"Have you seen- Oh." He stopped when he saw me next to Sam and we both just looked at him. "Morning you two."  
"Morning." We replied at the same time and I sat up, pulling away from Sam. I patted his head as I got up and Dean had a strange look on his face as I walked past him. I went to the bathroom then my room, Sam's door was closed and I knew that they were talking about me so I didn't hang around. I prayed for Cas when I got to my room and he fluttered up next to me.   
"Are you ok?" He asked me and I shrugged.   
"When can I get out of here Cas? I've been here for a long time now and I think it's time that I go." He frowned.   
"Why do you want to leave? Aren't you getting along with Sam?" He asked me and I gave him a long look.   
"I am, but I can't stay here forever. I need to let them get back to their normal lives." I responded.   
"You're life is entwined with theirs now, that will never change Y/N. Your fate is tied with Sam's."   
"What do you mean? My fate is tied with Sam's?" He sat next to me and looked me dead in the eye.  
"Sam is your soul mate Y/N. There is a prophecy, you are meant to be with him, to have a child stronger then any, even the Winchesters with Sam."  
"What?" I heard a voice say from the door and Cas and I both looked up.  
"It's true Sam, you and Y/N are meant to be."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had come to tell me that there was a hunt a few states away and that him and Dean would be leaving soon, when he heard Cas and I talking. That was an awkward conversation for the four of us to have. I sat by Cas while Dean and Sam sat across the kitchen table from us. Apparently the child that Sam and I would have would be one of the best hunters in the world and the supernatural creatures were hunting for me so that couldn't happen. Sam and I avoided each other for the rest of the day after Cas left and then the boys left for their hunt.   
"We will be back in a few days, stay inside and you will be fine." Dean had told me before they left. I thought about what Cas had said and then I started to laugh, that was ridiculous. I was a freak, Sam would never love me like that and I didn't even know how I felt about him. I was in my head to much so I wandered the bunker until I found a training room. I set up targets and used my power to knock them over, I used it to lift things, rearrange things and to lift myself into the air. I practiced until I got hungry. I went and made food and then decided to clean the place up a little bit before I took a nap. I found ways to entertain myself until the guys got back, Sam acted like everything was normal so I did the same. I was in my room listening to music one night when Sam came in.   
"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" I looked surprised since I wasn't allowed to go outside normally.   
"Yeah, that would be great." I climbed off the bed and tugged on my shoes. He took my hand and led me out of the bunker, there wasn't any city light to dim the stars, so the view was beautiful. We walked for a while and I took a deep breath and felt my tail twitch, Sam chuckled and I looked up at him.  
"What?"  
"Your tail twitches when you're feeling something strong." I nodded and he smiled at me. "I thought about what Cas told us." I looked away from him.   
"Look, I know that there is no way that could ever-"  
"I can see it." He cut me off and I jerked my head up to him  
"What?"  
"I can see how you would be my soul mate." I pulled away from him and wrapped my arms around myself  
"That's not funny Sam, I know that isn't true." I shook my head and he took my face in his hands.  
"You're telling me that you don't feel it? That from the moment you saved my ass in that barn there isn't something about me that draws you in?" I stared at his warm brown eyes and nodded.   
"I thought it was just because you were so nice to me, because you were my friend."   
"It's more than that." He said and I nodded. I hadn't noticed how close his face was to mine until he pressed his lips to mine. It was warm, soft and sweet, just like Sam.   
"Isn't that sweet." A cold voice said from behind us. I whipped around and Sam tugged me behind him.   
"Who are you?" Sam asked and the man just smirked.   
"This isn't about you Winchester. We just want the- girl? Is that the right word?" He asked with a laugh and I felt my eyes narrow.   
"We?" Sam asked and I noticed there were other people coming out of the trees that surrounded us. I tugged his hand and he looked around. "Look man, just get out of here. We haven't done anything to you."  
"Not yet, but you're child will and that is something that can't be allowed." He hissed and he flung Sam away from me, I watched as he crashed into a tree and laid there dazed.   
"Sam!" I tried to walk to him but I was thrown away from him. I used my power to blast the man away from me and he let out a chuckle.   
"That's a neat trick." He was in front of me faster than a blink and his eyes turned to black. I tried to blast him away from me but he socked me in the jaw. My vision swam from the force of the blow and I heard Sam call out for me before I blacked out.  
  
Sam POV  
  
They took her, I watched as she struggled against that demon and I watched as they took her away from me. I stumbled to my feet and ran back to the bunker, I burst through the door. "Dean!" I shouted "Dean!" and he came running into the room with his gun drawn.  
"What Sammy?"   
"They took her." I said as he approached me. "They took Y/N."  
"Who did? What happened?" He put his hands on my shoulders and I looked at him.  
"Demons. I-its all my fault. I took her for a walk outside to talk and they ambushed us. They took her away from me Dean." He looked at my broken expression and sighed.   
"Cas!" He shouted and I crumbled a little.   
"I never got to tell her that I love her Dean."   
"Where is she?" Cas said from behind us and we turned to face him.  
"Demons took her." Dean replied and Cas's face set into stone as he nodded.   
"I'll be back when I find her." He fluttered off and Dean looked at me.   
"We will find her, and you can tell her how you feel." I nodded absent mindedly and went to my room. I needed to be alone, I was surprised when I ended up in her room though. I sat on her bed and put my head in my hands. _Please, don't let us be too late._  
  
Y/N POV  
  
I woke up tied to a chair and I sighed, it all came back to me, being with Sam in the clearing, kissing him then the man with the black eyes and his friends taking me. I looked around at the space, aluminum walls, big windows, a warehouse. I tried to wiggle my hands out of the ropes but they were pretty tight, I knew that if I could lift myself high enough the chair would splinter but I would save that for when I was really desperate. I waited for about an hour before the big door slid open and a women and two men walked in. They stepped in front of me and the woman grinned at me.   
"Aren't you a pretty kitty?" She asked me. I didn't reply, I just glared at her. "Nothing to say kitty cat? Not gonna beg?"   
"Beg for what? My life? Nothing you can do to me will ever make me beg you for anything." I told her in a cold voice and her eyes widened.   
"Tell me about your lover boy and his brother." One of he men told me and I just gave him a bored look.   
"Lover boy?" He nodded and I laughed out loud. "L-look at me, who would ever love me?" I asked him and he frowned before he slapped me.   
"I know that he is your mate. Stop fooling around." I licked my split lip and sighed.   
"Like I said. Nothing you can do will make me talk." The man grinned at me and snapped his fingers, a cart full of knifes, a blow torch, and other torture tools appeared next to him.   
"We were hoping you would say that." He replied as he took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves. He selected a small knife and stepped up to me. He worked on me for hours before he took a break, he was careful to only cut where it would hurt without a lot of blood loss, he lost his patience when I didn't even cry out for him and he put the knife clean through my leg. He left it there and selected another one, there was a bang and he whipped around to see what the comontion was. I used that moment to lift myself up off the ground, I raised my chair a few feet in the air and dropped it. The chair broke apart and the man turned and stabbed me in the chest. I gasped at the pain before I saw his body flicker like a match.   
"Y/N?" Sam yelled at me and he ran forward to cradle me against him.   
"Sam?" He nodded and cupped my face.   
"I'm here, it's going to be ok." I coughed and felt my chest burning.   
"I'm tired." I slurred and he looked panicked.   
"Stay awake baby please." I felt my eyes droop. "Cas!" He yelled. I felt a cool hand on my forehead and then I blacked out when the knife was tugged out of my chest.  
  
Two days later.  
  
I woke up slowly, I heard the soft sound of breathing, and I felt a warm hand in mine. I smelled leather, gun powder and something else that I couldn't name. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Sam's room, he was laying next to me asleep and I reached out to touch his face. He cracked an eye open and smiled at me. "About time you woke up."   
"How long was I asleep?" He sat up and looked away from me.   
"Two days, even after Cas healed you. There was a lot of damage so you have some stitches that are healing on their own." I gave his hand a squeeze.  
"Thanks for the rescue." He looked at me and I saw the haunted look in his eyes, I sat up and climbed onto his lap. It was new, Sam and I hadn't really touched but I felt like he needed it as much as I did. I buried my face against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.   
"I thought I lost you." He muttered into my hair and I shook my head.   
"I'm tough Winchester, it's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down for long." I pulled back to look at him. "I'm ok, really." He nodded and leaned forward to kiss me. After a minute there was a cough behind me and Sam pulled back to look at who it was. Dean and Cas were in the doorway, Dean was smiling and Cas looked stern.   
"Sam, I know that you care for her and that this is fate, but I care for her too so I feel the need to tell you that if you hurt her, I will send you to purgatory." Sam nodded and I laughed before I got up and went to hug Cas. I looked at Dean and he pulled me into a hug as he whispered in my ear.   
"You scared me, don't do that again kid." I nodded and he let me go. Cas turned to me and he gave me a soft smile.  
"You can leave whenever you want to leave, the danger is minimal now and I will know when someone will be coming for you." I felt my heart stutter and I looked at Dean then at Sam, neither of them looked that happy about the thought of me leaving.   
"Or you could stay. Here. With me." Sam said as he got up and walked over to me. I looked up at him and nodded.   
"I think I'm ok with that." He smiled and nodded.  
  
Five Years Later.  
  
"Elizabeth, Jacob lets go!" I called out and heard them running down the hallway of the bunker. I grinned at the sight of my children running towards me. That's right, Sam and I had kids, twins in fact. Elizabeth Mary Winchester and Jacob Dean Winchester, they are three now and they are something else. That prophecy was true. They possessed my cat features, and air power, but they also had Sam's brains and strength. They also had the ability to turn their cat features into normal human features. They could go to school, have a normal life once they learned to control it fully. A part of me knew that they would take after their father and uncle and become hunters, it had been foretold after all, but they would also be raised with love and with kindness that none of us really had as children. I smiled as Sam wrapped his arms around me and we watched our children play as he kissed my cheek. Sam wasn't shocked when they were born with cat ears, cat eyes, and a tail, he loved them no matter what and I was so in awe of him. Even uncle Dean never treated them like they were anything less than perfect and I knew that if I hadn't walked into that barn all those years ago that my life could have turned out so different.


End file.
